


Aftermath

by RickHammersteel



Series: Gravity Falls Shorts [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fixing Ford's Brain, Gen, Too Many Bad Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: So, what was Ford doing during the events of 'Roadside Attraction?'





	Aftermath

Ford placed the rift back in its safe space," That's about all I can do for now." He sighed, before heading up out of his lab. He stepped out into the shack and looked around. Things were awfully quiet without the rest of his family at the shack. The younger twins and Stan had decided to go on a road trip, and Stan only told him to not blow up the shack, as if he's that reckless. He was a little disappointed that they didn't invite him along. He would've said no, but it would've at least been thoughtful of them.

It's not like he would've enjoyed a nice vacation around various sights and locales.

It's not like he would've enjoyed some relaxation time.

It's not like he would've enjoyed spending time with Dipper, Mabel, and Sta-

Ford's thoughts were interrupted as he looked at a small case nearby. It was a glass case full of movies and TV shows that Stan, Mabel, and Dipper all agreed he shouldn't watch.

Ford muttered,"Well, since when has Stan ever listened to me!?" He walked over to it, and pulled out a lockpick,"He isn't the only one who learned a few tricks!" He smirked as he picked the lock. He pulled out the first DVD,"Star Trek Voyager? This sounds interesting..."

\------

Grunkle Stan muttered under his breath as he opened the front door of the shack,"I can't believe this! Is today Karma Day? And I thought you were watching the shack..." Stan stared at Grunkle Ford.

His twin was huddled in a fetal position, his eyes staring into the TV. He was muttering something about "Plot holes the size of Dimension V."

Mabel leaned her head over Stan's legs,"Grunkle Ford?"

Dipper started to walk closer to him, but stopped when he stared at a DVD on the floor,"No..." He leaned over and picked it up.

Stan looked at it,"No, I thought I had it locked up!"

"Picked the lock," Ford said quickly.

Dipper sighed, staring at the front cover,'Star Wars Episode I,' He shook his head,"We tried to warn him.

"Sorry. Didn't listen." Ford shook his head, whimpering.

Stan sighed,"Give me the memory gun, kid, can't have him like this on my chair."

"That won't work." The younger Pines put the DVD away,"Metal plate in his head."

"What!? Now I can't remove that from your brain!" Stan shouted at Ford.

"Mistake, I know." Ford rocked back and forth.

"Oh, look, he also watched Star Trek Enterprise!" Mabel held up the DVD box set.

"Oh, no!" Dipper shouted.

"Great, now what!?" Stan crossed his arms.

Dipper thought for a moment,"Wait here," He ran up the stairs, and then came back down with 4 boxsets,"Ford? I got a new sci-fi show for you to watch..." He said in a sing song voice.

Ford slowly turned his head to his grand-nephew.

"It's called Babylon 5. It's got great character development, a wonderful plot arc, and certainly didn't suffer from seasonal rot!" Dipper grinned.

"Wait, I thought there were 5-" Mabel was about to say.

"Andtherewereonly4seasons!" Dipper said immediately,"Wanna watch it with me?"

Ford cocked his head and then gave a slow nod.

"Great!" Dipper plucked the DVD in. Soon, Ford's mind went back to normal.  
\------

Post-Weirdmageddon.

Ford peaked his head through Dipper and Mabel's door,"Hey, guess what?" he had a big smile on his face.

Dipper looked up from his book,"What?"

"I found out there was a 5th season of Babylon 5!"

Dipper's eyes widened,"Oh no!"


End file.
